fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure
Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure (ヘブンリーホーププリキュア Hebunrī Hōpu Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Wonder. It is about a girl named Hoshino Marina who teams up with her two new friends in order to save her kingdom. Its themes are the sky, heaven, and hope. Plot Hoshino Marina was living with her parents who were the rulers of Heaven Fountain and she was the heir to the throne. One night while Marina was sleeping, the denizens of Oni Land kidnapped her parents and demanded a very high ransom for their release in the morning; the denizens of Heaven Fountain could not afford it and went down to Earth to get jobs in order to get money to pay for the ransom. After Marina is woken up by a servant and was told the news, she was saddened by this. Then she was told that a few of the Oni Land denizens went to Earth to take it over; afterwards, she was determined to protect Earth and save Heaven Fountain as she was now both the guardian and the ruler of her kingdom. Now Marina has to find partners to help her protect Earth from Oni Land, save her kingdom, and to get her parents back. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshino Marina (星野まりな Hoshino Marina)/ Cure Celestial (キュアセレスティアル Kyua Seresutiaru) Intro: "The new hope in heaven! Cure Celestial!" Attacks: WIP Transformation Device and Weapon: WIP Voiced by: Iizuka Mayumi Princess Hoshino Beatus Amanda Marina, also simply known as Hoshino Marina, was the princess, heiress, and guardian to Heaven Fountain; now she is both guardian and sole ruler to her kingdom. She is outgoing, cheerful and so sweet that even her heart is said to be sweet. Since she always says what she thinks, she can appear to be rude. Marina is also a bit clumsy and a deep sleeper. Hamasaki "Namika" Allegra (浜崎なみかアレグラ Hamasaki Namika Aregura)/ Cure Cielo (キュアサイロー Kyua Sairō) Intro: "The stars shining in the ocean's reflection and the sky! Cure Cielo!" Attacks: WIP Transformation Device and Weapon: WIP Voiced by: Fujita Akane Hamasaki Allegra, nicknamed Namika, is half-Japanese and half-Italian. She came from Italy with her mother to Japan after her biological father died of drowning during his cruise on a yacht. She is an extroverted, joyful, tomboyish, and playful girl. But she tends to tease and joke about others which causes others to think that she is mean when she actually is not. Namika is also good at swimming and surfing, and loves the beach and the water. Kaneshiro Eadburg (金城エドバーグ Kaneshiro Edobāgu)/ Cure Angelic (キュアアンジェリック Kyua Anjerikku) Intro: "The heavenly sky full with angelic voices singing! Cure Angelic!" Attacks: WIP Transformation Device and Weapon: WIP Voiced by: Itō Kanae Kaneshiro Eadburg is half-Japanese and half-English. She came from England with her mother to Japan after her father moved back to get a new job. She is a social butterfly and a chatterbox, willing to chat away about any topic of her interest regardless of whether anyone is listening or not. She acts like a princess and expects others to treat her as such due to being spoiled and pampered by her parents, and she can be rude and bossy if her demands and requests are not met. She is also selfish and feels that she is self-entitled to everything; she does not care much for others because she feels that she is not "required" to do so. But she becomes kinder, gentler, and more generous once she is befriended. Eadburg enjoys flaunting her wealth and her possessions, being proud and taking pride in them. Mascots Caelum (シールム Shīrumu)/ Suzuki Shiori (鈴木しおり Suzuki Shiori)/ Heavenly Aura (ヘブンリーオーラ Hebunrī Ōra) Intro: "I am the Celestial Guardian! Heavenly Aura!" Attacks: WIP Transformation Device and Weapon: WIP Voiced by: Seto Asami Caelum is Marina's mascot and royal companion who came down with Marina to Earth in order to find partners for her. Caelum has the appearance of a white toy poodle in the Continental clip with a gold halo-shaped collar around her neck that has the Heaven Fountain emblem on it. She is kind-hearted and loyal, but also protective of the ones she is close to. Caelum is also called "Shii-chan" (シーちゃん Shī-chan) by Marina and the other Cures; she ends her sentences with "~rumu" in her mascot form. She has a human form named "Suzuki Shiori" and can also transform into a Cure-like ally called Heavenly Aura. Adastra (アダストラ Adasutora)/ Hoshimura Celeste (星村シレスト Hoshimura Shiresuto)/ Heavenly Star (ヘブンリースター Hebunrī Sutā) Intro: "I am the Sky Guardian! Heavenly Star!" Attacks: WIP Transformation Device and Weapon: WIP Voiced by: Shimoji Shino Adastra is Namika's mascot who came down with her cousin Felicitas to Earth before Marina and Caelum did. She has the appearance of a midnight blue mouse with a gold halo-shaped choker around her neck and a white pearl that has the Heaven Fountain emblem on it. She is energetic and eccentric; she is also a bit of a braggart, but she cares for others. Adastra is also called "Astra-chan" (アストラちゃん Asutora-chan) by Namika and the other Cures; she ends her sentences with "~astra" in her mascot form and her mascot name is her idol name since she is an idol. She has a human form named "Hoshimura Celeste" and can also transform into a Cure-like ally called Heavenly Star. Felicitas (フィリシッターズ Firishittāzu) Hoshimura Kouun (星村こううん Hoshimura Koūn)/ Heavenly Shine (ヘブンリーシャイン Hebunrī Shain) Intro: "I am the Angelic Guardian! Heavenly Shine!" Attacks: WIP Transformation Device and Weapon: WIP Voiced by: Asano Mayumi Felicitas is Eadburg's mascot who came down with her cousin Adastra to Earth before Marina and Caelum did. She has the appearance of a carmine sparrow with a gold necklace made of pearls with the center pearl having the Heaven Fountain emblem on it. She is mature and level-headed. She is considered to be the voice of reason, but is often amused when others are confused about her gender, especially in her human form. Felicitas is also called Felin (フェリン Ferin) by Eadburg and the other Cures; she ends her sentences with "~fe" in her mascot form and she goes by the name of Feliz (フェリズ Ferizu) when she is a producer for Adastra since she is a producer. She has a human form named "Hoshimura Kouun" and can also transform into a Cure-like ally called Heavenly Shine. Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Sky Theme Series Category:Hope Themed Series